Another You
by O-kiss
Summary: when someone you love just to see you as someone else... NaruSasu/dont like dont read!


"Naruto,"

Hanya satu kata itulah yang kudengar saat aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sasuke...masuklah,"

Dan ia berjalan masuk dengan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa. Duduk diam menatapku dengan wajah datar, gaya angkuhnya dan tatapan mata rindu yang muncul dari kedua bola mata hitam kelamnya. Apakah tatapan itu dia tujukan padaku?

ANOTHER YOU

Inspired :

ninja-edit 'Pride'

Rururei 'Body and Soul'

Cascada's song 'another you'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

"Kemarilah..." tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai tanganku. "Aku menginginkanmu," apakah kalimat itu untukku? Atau untuk bagian lain dari diriku?

Dan saat aku menggapai tangan seputih salju itu, saat bibirku menyentuh bibir lembut miliknya, bahkan disaat tubuhku bergetar mendengar suaranya. Disaat yang sama jantungku bagaikan terlilit oleh batang bunga mawar berduri. Indah... namun menyakitkan, melukai siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya.

Persis seperti orang itu.

Orang yang melukaiku dengan kata-kata manisnya

Orang yang menghancurkanku dengan senyum seindah malaikatnya

Orang yang menusukku dengan tatapan memohonnya

Orang yang saat ini kembali menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya

Apakah dia menyadarinya?

"Aku pergi,"

Sepertinya tidak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menginap?"

Apakah dia bisa mendengar nada berharapku?

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan datang, kan?" bola mata obsidian itu kembali menusuk tepat ke mataku. Lalu dengan santainya ia pergi. Tidak peduli denganku yang terus menatap punggungnya yang terus menjauh hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dan seperti biasa, entah berapa lamapun aku menatapnya ia takkan menoleh padaku. Karena memang bukan aku yang dia cari.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, aku kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang. Rasanya seperti aku tidak mampu bernafas lagi setiap kali ia menutup pintu.

Aroma mint khas tubuhnya masih menempel disana. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Mengingat-ingat aktivitas yang kami lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Namun semakin ku hirup, semakin ku ingat, semakin kumerasa muak. Kutekan dadaku yang entah mengapa terasa sesak. Sakit.

"Damn you Uchiha," bisikku pelan sambil menyentuh seprei itu perlahan, membayangkan jika sang pemilik aroma mint itu masih ada disana. Tertidur dengan nyaman dan tenang didalam pelukanku.

Aku mendengus pelan saat melihat handphone Sasuke tertinggal. Namun bukan keteledoran Sasuke yang membuatku membanting handphone itu seketika. Namun karena foto seseorang yang terpajang di handphone itu.

Kyuubi.

Ya, tentu saja. Saudara kembarku yang gila. Namun kegilaannyalah yang telah berhasil merebut hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seseorang dengan kelainan mental dan mampu melukai siapapun dengan kejam hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Seseorang yang dijauhi orang-orang namun entah bagaimana caranya dapat memenangkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin. Hati yang tidak mau melihat siapapun selain orang gila itu, orang gila yang tidak mampu ia dapatkan. Dan menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku heran: 'kenapa aku selalu membukakan pintu untuknya?'

Aku segera bangun dan memakai pakaianku kembali. Mungkin kunjungan kecil tidak akan terlalu mengganggu.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga kakiku tanpa sadar berlari menuju rumahnya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Tapi aku tidak mengetuk pintunya. Tidak, tidak akan. Karena dia tidak akan membukakan pintu itu untukku. Jadi aku memilih untuk memanjat dan menerobos jendelanya yang tidak terkunci.

Dan kulihat dirinya. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun aku dapat melihat bibirnya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Tunggu. Tersenyum?

Kudekati perlahan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Perlahan kurendahkan kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Damai, tenang dan...bahagia? dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu didepanku. Mungkin ia bermimpi indah. Mungkin. Karena pikiran klise itu langsung menghilang saat kulihat kedua tangannya memeluk sesuatu.

Album foto.

Kutarik perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya dan kubuka album itu dengan rasa oenasaran yang tinggi. Namun hatiku langsung mencelos saat melihat foto siapa yang tertempel dibalik buku album tebal itu.

Rambut pirang, mata merah, gigi taring yang cukup panjang dan tiga bekas cakaran di masing-masing pipinya. Cih! Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

Tanpa sadar kulempar album tebal itu keluar jendela dan membuat kaca jendela tak berdosa itu pecah. Sementara sang pemilik kamar langsung terbangun dan mengirim tatapan mengancam kearahku.

Kenapa?

Dia tidak pernah menatap seperti itu kearah Kyuubi walau seburuk apapun perlakuan Kyuubi padanya.

...

"Hei, Kyuubi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti mencari masalah!"

Itulah saat pertama kali aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Terima kasih pada Kyuubi yang menghajarnya habis-habisan dibelakang sekolah pada siang hari itu.

"Yang ini lain Naruto. Beberapa hari ini dia mengikuti kita dan diam-diam mengambil foto kita,"

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Biar aku yang mengurusnya,"

Setelah yakin bahwa saudara kembarku telah benar-benar menghilang, aku kembali menatapnya. Tidak seperti tadi, wajah ketakutannya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. Sangat datar.

"Kenapa kau mengambil foto kita?" kata pertama yang kulontarkan kepadanya, namun dia diam tidak menjawab. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Berikan kameramu," perintahku. Namun ia langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan ucapan terakhirku: 'siapa namamu?'

Namun ada satu hal yang kulewatkan saat itu. Disaat Kyuubi mengancamnya, membentaknya, bahkan menghajarnya. Jauh dibalik ekspresi ketakutannya, ada tatapan kagum disana, tatapan terpesona yang mampu ia sembunyikan dari Kyuubi bahkan dariku disaat itu.

Mungkin memang aku yang salah. Aku salah mengartikan setiap bidikan kamera yang ditujukan ke arah kami, aku salah mengartikan setiap kedatangannya ke rumah kami, salah mengartikan tatapan matanya, senyumnya, cara berbicaranya, segalanya.

...

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" matanya masih nyalang menatapku.

Dia menghancurkanku dengan mambiarkanku melihatnya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang memandangku sebagai orang lain.

Dengan cepat kuterjang tubuhnya dan kubisikkan satu kalimat yang tanpa sadar membuat amarahku membuncah

"Bukan Naruto...Kyuubi," dan kurasakan tubuhnya tidak memberontak lagi.

"Kyuubi?," tatapan nyalangnya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan lembut.

Kau curang Sasuke.

Membuatku terjatuh lagi, lagi dan lagi. Namun membuatku tidak merasakan setiap luka yang kau berikan. Membuatku melihat terang walau didalam kegelapan. Membuatku dapat melihat keindahan walau didalam mimpi-mimpi burukku. Membiarkanku mencintaimu walau yang kau inginkan bukanlah aku.

Mempermainkanku sesuka hatimu!

"Kyuu..."

Kurasakan sentuhan lembutnya dipipiku.

"Kyuubi, kau kenapa?" pertanyaannya langsung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau terlihat tertekan. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" dia menatap_ku_...Kyuubi dengan tatapan khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"Aku bukan Kyuubi, Sasuke," bisikku pelan.

"Kau bicara apa, Kyuubi? Apa kau sakit," dia masih memberi tatapan yang sama, tatapan yang membuatku muak!

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN KYUUBI!" dan entah apa yang ada di otakku, tangan kananku tiba-tiba sudah melayang dan meninju pipi kirinya.

Dia terkejut. Dapat kulihat dari ekspresi kagetnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Bagaikan baru tersadar dari mimpinya, ia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Naruto..." bisiknya pelan.

"Ya! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" sekali lagi kuhadiahi dia ciuman kasar yang langsung dibalasnya dengan tendangan keras tepat di ulu hatiku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan, Naruto?!" ia langsung bergerak mundur untuk menjauh dariku. Namun tak akan bisa, tak akan pernah bisa. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah lepas dari uzumaki Naruto bagaimanapun ia berusaha. Karena aku takkan pernah melepaskannya!

"Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu!," bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, aku kembali menerjangnya dan menindih perutnya, menahan kedua tangannya, membuatnya tidak mampu berkutik dibawahku. Memang seharusnya begitu, bukan? Memang seharusnya seorang uchiha Sasuke hanya tidak mampu berkutik jika berhadapan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan Uzumaki Kyuubi!

"Kenapa? Apa kau kaget, hm? Kau kaget karena selama ini yang selalu bersamamu setiap malam bukanlah orang yang kau inginkan?" aku tertawa dalam hati saat melihat tatapan kagetnya terlihat semakin kentara.

"Tidak. Dia ada disini. Dimana dia? Diamana Kyuubi!?" dapat matanya mencari dengan kalap keberadaan Kyuubi. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Tentu saja tidak, karena dari awal yang ada hanyalah aku. Aku dan dia. Dia dan aku. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Sudah puas mencari? Sekarang giliranku," dan aku kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Kurasakan ia kembali memberontak, namun tidak kupedulikan.

Kurasakan rasa asin khas darah dimulutku. Apa aku menciumnya terlalu kasar? Aku tidak peduli. Dia menyukai Kyuubi dan sikap kasarnya, jadi dia akan menyukaiku juga, kan?

Namun ciumanku terhenti saat kurasakan Sasuke tidak lagi berontak. Perlahan kujauhkan wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum?

"Naruto," perlahan kulepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi kugenggam, membiarkan kedua tangan putih halus itu membawa tubuhku untuk...memeluknya? apakah dia sudah mulai menyukaiku? Apakah ini sedikit dari seluruh harapanku yang sudah mulai menghilang? Apakah seluruh doa-doaku setiap malam akan terwujud?

"Maaf," dan bersamaan dengan bisikan pelan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk punggungku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas, namun masih cukup sadar untuk menatapnya yang kembali dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Dapat kurasakan ia mencabut pisau dipunggungku dengan kasar dan membalikkan tubuhku. Ia duduk diatas perutku dan mengarahkan pisaunya kearah wajahku yang membuatku langsung memejamkan mataku. Namun aku tidak merasakan pisau itu menancap dengan brutal kearah wajahku, melainkan hanya goresan-goresan kecil yang membuatku kembali membuka kedua mataku.

Dia menangis. Tidak bersuara, tidak mengubah ekspresinya, namun air matanya menetes ke luka-luka yang ia buat.

"Ya, kau memang bukan dia. Kau Uzumaki Naruto," dan ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang. Hal yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah suara mobil ambulance yang tiba-tiba muncul dan satu kalimat yang akan kuingat seumur hidupku: "uchiha Sasuke yang menghubungi kami untuk menolong anda"

Apakah itu juga termasuk harapan?

END

Pernah baca fanficnya Ninja-edit yang judulnya 'Pride' ?

Kalau belum, baca sana! #PLAK

Sebenernya agak khawatir juga mau publish fic ini karna alurnya yang sebagian-besar-banget ngambil dari fic itu. Tapi nggak maksud ngejiplak kok V(0_0)V aku Cuma mau bikin yang alurnya sama tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda.

Maaf juga untuk cascada. Lagunya yang sebenernya so sweet n happy end jadi ternodai. I'm sorry bebeh Cascada *Wink

Anyway, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menjadi inspirasi-inspirasiku. Aku masih author baru yang masih belajar, jadi jangan keras-keras ya komennya #puppyeyes

Mind to review (tolong di kasih solusi. OK?)


End file.
